Trim assemblies and corresponding attachment members are well known in the art. Trim assemblies for a roof drip molding are also well known and typically installed at a perpendicular angle and press fit into an engagement clip. A typical automotive roof molding is installed perpendicular to an engagement clip by pressing the molding attachment member into the clip. However, the retention force of the molding installed in such a fashion is limited to the insertion force and thus may not have enough retention force to prevent the molding from becoming disengaged. A molding installed in a press fit engagement may easily be removed by the user, by high wind speeds, car wash or otherwise accidentally engaged from the engagement clip. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to provide a trim piece and corresponding attachment mechanism and corresponding method for more securely installing a roof drip molding to a vehicle body panel.